


His Angel

by embrace_spn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Fluff, Hair Kink, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embrace_spn/pseuds/embrace_spn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel haven't seen each other for weeks and want nothing more than to spend time with one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I own none of these characters nor am I getting paid for this work. It's all in fun and showing my appreciation for the show, it's characters, and it's creators.

Alone in an open field with nothing but the Impala and the stars was a good way to think. 

“I just need somewhere to let go,” Dean mumbled, walking barefoot in the soft, sweet-smelling grass.

Cold beer in hand, Dean let his mind wander. He thought about Sammy, asleep in the motel. About Bobby and everything that he’s done for them; but his mind didn’t stay on his brother or Bobby for long. Someone else quickly came to mind. 

Castiel.

The angel invaded Dean’s thoughts so much that he was beginning to feel like a love-struck teen discovering his first crush. He was all that Dean could think about most of the time, especially since they admitted their feelings for each other.

“Cas, where are you?” Dean muttered to the sky, “I need you.”

Dean stood still, waiting to hear the faint flutter of wings that always indicated when an angel came near. After a few minutes of silence, he looked up at the stars and sighed.

“Son of a bitch,” the hunter murmured under his breath, lowering himself down to the grass. 

Propped up on his elbows, Dean shut his eyes and thought about how much he missed Cas. They haven’t seen each other in weeks. He would give anything to be near the angel right now. He wanted to feel Cas’ soft skin, look into his blue eyes, and kiss him until their lips were red and swollen; not stopping until they were both gasping for air. 

Castiel was more than just a powerful angel. Damn, he was so much more. They had grown close throughout the years. Extremely close. Dean had always been sexually attracted to Cas, or his vessel, or whatever. To be honest, he liked to think that Jimmy was in Heaven somewhere at peace. That body belonged to Cas now.   
Anyway, he wasn’t ashamed to admit that he had always been curious to know what the angel looked like under that cheap suit and old trench coat.   
Dean had spent nights fantasizing about this particular angel of the Lord. Wondering if his lips were as soft as they looked and how his skin felt. Then one night…one amazing night, Dean discovered that those lips were incredibly soft... 

It’s been perfect ever since…well, as perfect as things could be with their lifestyle. Lost in his thoughts, Dean didn’t realize that Castiel was standing a few feet behind him. Not until he heard that deep, familiar voice.

“Hello, Dean.” 

Dean’s eyes flew open as he scrambled to get up. Turning around, Dean stared at his angel for a moment. Castiel stared back, his gaze unwavering. A small smile was playing on the corners of his mouth.

“Hey, Cas,” Dean said, closing the distance between them. 

As soon as Dean was close enough, Castiel pulled him into a soft kiss. It wasn’t a demanding I-want-to-fuck-your-brains-out type kiss. It was one of those kisses that leave you light-headed and gasping for more. Dean leaned into the embrace and deepened the kiss a little, moaning at the feel of Castiel. Cas didn’t protest at all, in fact, he welcomed it. When they finally parted for air, Cas leaned his forehead against Dean’s. 

“I have missed you.” 

Dean cupped Cas’ face in his hands. “I missed you too.”

****

“So, tell me,” Dean said, “how’s everything upstairs?” Cas was resting on his back in the open space between Dean’s legs, with his head on the hunter’s thigh. 

“Things have been better.” He sighed, sounding exhausted. “Raphael is being a real ass.”

Dean chuckled at that. It seemed like Cas was becoming more human every time they saw him. “Can’t disagree with you there. He’s a dick.” 

“That he is.” Cas looked up at him from his spot in the grass. “What about you and Sam, how have things been down here?” 

Dean had his hands buried in Castiel’s dark, thick hair. “Nothing different,” Dean replied with a shrug. “Just finding things to hunt and people to save.” 

“I see,” Castiel whispered, his voice sounding deeper and a bit rougher than usual. 

“You like how that feels?” 

Dean continued to run his fingers through the angel’s hair. Castiel hummed his approval, shifting his body so that he could lean on Dean’s chest. Dean smiled, moving his hands down to rub Cas’ shoulders. He felt the tension leave the angel as he relaxed under his touch. Castiel ran his hands up and down Dean’s thighs, tracing small circles on the muscles. The touch sent jolts of electricity up the hunter’s spine. 

“That feels so good,” Cas breathed, “don’t stop.”

Dean lowered his head to nuzzle the angel’s cheek, planting tender kisses down his neck. Taking a deep breath in, he sighed. I missed times like this, he thought. Dean knew that Cas could hear what he was thinking. Especially when they were near each other.

“I’ve missed this too, Dean.” 

Castiel turned his head slightly to rub his cheek against Dean’s temple. He reached over, lifted the hunter’s chin and kissed him. Not the same as before. This was fierce. Needy. Filled with desire and want. Castiel traced Dean’s lips lightly with his tongue, silently asking for entry. Dean parted his lips, allowing Cas to slip his tongue into his mouth, enjoying every tingle that coursed through his body. 

“Mmm, Cas. I need you,” Dean moaned against the angel’s mouth, “I want you now.” 

Castiel was breathing heavily. “Dean…” 

Dean pulled away and kissed the tip of Cas’ nose. “Let’s get outta here,” he whispered, a mischievous smirk in place, “there are so many things that I want to do to you.” 

****

Since driving would take too long for Dean’s liking, it didn’t take much convincing for Cas to mojo them back to the motel. Two seconds later, they were inside of the room that Dean shared with Sam and the Impala was back in its parking space.   
Sam was on his laptop, probably looking for something to do because he couldn’t sleep. Hearing the flutter of wings, Sam looked up from whatever he’d been doing. 

“Hey…hi, Cas.” 

“Hello, Sam,” Castiel replied, his voice back to normal, “how are you?” 

“Pretty good, what about…” 

“Alright, save the small talk for another time,” Dean interrupted. “Sam, get out. Now.”

“Umm, why….ohhh.” Sam realized why his brother was telling him to leave. Of course, Sam thought, they haven’t seen each other in a while.

Sam gathered his things and got up to leave. “Don’t fuck on my bed,” he warned, the huge grin on his face betraying his serious tone. He put the ‘Do not disturb’ sign on the door knob before leaving. “Later, dude.”

Dean watched his brother leave, then turned around to see a horny, naked angel standing in front of him. Castiel’s body had a slight sheen that seemed to glow in the low light. The lean, lithe muscles under smooth, pale skin made Dean’s mouth water. 

“Damn…” The hunter swallowed at the sight, licking his lips and raking a hungry gaze over the sexy angel. Castiel crossed his arms in front of his chest, snapped his fingers and Dean’s clothes were gone. A second later, Dean was pinned against the door with his arms above his head. He groaned as Cas licked a wet trail from his neck to his left ear. 

“Huh, you don’t waste any time, do ya?” 

Cas was nibbling on his ear, making it hard for him to concentrate on anything but the warm body pressed to his and the swelling erection between his legs. Castiel didn’t answer right away. He was too busy running his free hand over the hunter’s body. Tracing the hard lines of muscle under lush, tawny skin, he sighed. “Not at all. Time with you is precious,” he paused to brush his lips along Dean’s collarbone, “…and I fucking want you.” 

“God, I love when…mmm…when you talk to me… like that,” Dean gasped. Every touch, lick, and scrape of a nail on his skin made his cock harder by the second. Cas was learning about sex faster than he thought. 

“Fuck.” 

The word was a growl at the back of Dean’s throat. Cas wrapped his hand around Dean’s swollen cock and stroked; finding a slow, steady rhythm. Moaning softly, Dean’s eyes fluttered closed while he rocked his hips in time with Castiel’s strokes. 

“Do you like this?” Castiel whispered into his ear. 

“Hell yeah…” Dean forced himself to answer between clenched teeth, his cock already slick with pre-come and throbbing for release. 

The angel laughed, nuzzling Dean’s cheek. The low, rich sound added to the hunter’s arousal. He wanted to let go and be dominated, even if it was only for a little while. He trusted Cas to care for his body…to fulfill his needs and desires.   
Dean wanted Cas to fuck him until they were both spent and sweaty. He wanted to feel Cas come inside of him. He ached to hold the angel close while pleasure rolled through their bodies.

“Mm…you want me to fuck you?” Cas’ voice was husky, lust-filled. Obviously, Castiel heard what he was thinking, but Dean was too focused on the hand between his legs to answer. 

“I want to know what it feels like to be inside you, Dean.” 

The angel removed his hand from between their bodies. He took a step back, letting go of the hunter’s wrists. Dean opened his eyes, missing the touch instantly. 

“Wha…” Dean started to ask before Cas pulled him into a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss. Still locked together, Castiel led Dean to the bed and pulled the hunter down to lay on top of him. Breaking the kiss, Dean was breathless. “Shit, Cas. I don’t know what you do to me, but I like it.”   
The hunter slowly kissed his way down Castiel’s body until his head rested between the angel’s legs. “My turn to torture you, angel.”  
He licked a hot, wet trail up Cas’ right thigh, wrapping a hand around the hard length in front of him; his thumb brushing over the smooth tip. Surging his hips forward, a loud groan escaped Cas’ lips.

Smiling into his lover’s thigh, Dean nipped him gently then shifted to wrap his lips around the head of Cas’ thick cock. He twirled his tongue around the shaft, licking the smooth underside, pumping his fist up and down while he sucked Cas off. The angel clawed at the sheets, wanting his cock further down Dean’s throat but the hand on his hip kept him still. He wouldn’t move if his hunter didn’t wish it.

Castiel hissed while Dean worked on him, the heat driving him mad. He closed his eyes, savoring the sensations of the soft mouth moving on him. So wet and tight. Moaning loudly when Dean dipped lower to take his balls into that sinful mouth, teasing him gently. He’d only experienced this a few times before, but this time felt different. More intense. Long weeks had passed since he and Dean were last intimate. It felt just like their first time again. He missed their intimacy. Their complete trust. Dean was the only being who Castiel has ever allowed to touch him like this. He didn’t regret his choice to be with the hunter, he never would.

Dean quickened the pace and sucked a little harder. Cas arched and panted under him. He loved how the angel tasted and the breathy moans, gasps, and cries of pleasure that came from him. 

“More, Dean…please.” 

The hunter heard the rough, strained plea above him. He felt his own groin twitch in response. Fucking hell, Dean thought. Cas always made begging sound so damn hot. When he felt Castiel begin to tense, Dean let the angel’s cock slide from his mouth. He needed to feel Cas inside of him, stretching his ass…fucking him hard until he was begging for release. Dean looked up, only to find Cas already staring at him. What he saw made his breath hitch. Dark, tousled hair fit for tangling fingers in. Eyes so dark with passion that there was barely any blue visible. Red, swollen lips that were slightly parted, making Dean ache for another taste. Damn, the guy was beautiful. 

Dean licked his lips, letting out a shaky breath. “Cas, I want you inside of me.” 

Castiel smiled as Dean crawled up his body to straddle his hips. The hunter whimpered when he felt the angel’s fingertips ghost over his thighs to caress his lower back. Cas bit his lip to keep from crying out while Dean ground his hips down on him. Moving one hand from Dean’s back, Castiel traced the outline of the hunter’s plump bottom lip with his thumb. Dean eagerly took the fingers into his mouth, his tongue darting between and around them. 

“That’s enough, Dean. Now let go.” Reluctantly, the hunter obeyed.

A cool, wet finger pressed Dean’s entrance, circling around the puckered muscle. The hunter jerked forward at the unexpected touch. He put his hands on either side of Castiel’s head and eased himself back to guide the finger inside him. 

“Cas…” Dean breathed, “more.”

He inhaled sharply as Cas slid a second finger in, scissoring his ass. Soon after, a third finger joined the other two, working and stretching him even more. Dean’s senses heightened instantly, heated pleasure shot through him.

“…Cas…” Dean wanted that hard cock inside him so badly he couldn’t think straight. “…please.”

“Shhhh,” Castiel crooked his fingers, making Dean shudder. “Patience, Dean.” 

The hunter growled low in his throat. Balling the sheets in his fists, he fought the urge to grind harder. Castiel removed his fingers when he felt that Dean was stretched enough. Dean groaned. 

“Cas…I-I can’t wait anymore.”

Growling with anticipation, Cas flipped him on his back. Dean loved the weight of Cas on top of him. Dean heard the wet sound of skin on skin and realized that Cas was using his spit to lube himself up. Shit, he really was learning fast. 

“You know,” Dean whispered, “I have some real lube in the drawer over there.” 

“I need you now, Dean,” Castiel breathed. 

Cas leaned forward for another heated kiss. He angled himself at Dean’s entrance then slowly pushed into his lover’s opening. Penetrating the tight ring, the velvet walls closed around his swollen cock. Castiel moaned, feeling Dean adjust around him. He cupped the hunter’s face gently, pulling him closer. 

“…you’re so tight…so hot and welcoming.”

The hunter felt himself stretching around the thick length entering his body. Dean arched his back, taking Cas in deeper. His nails bit into the angel’s skin; welts rising on the smooth surface.

“Oh, fuck yeah,” he groaned. This is what he was craving. What he needed. 

Castiel slowly pulled until nothing but the tip of his cock was inside of the hunter, then thrust into him again. Easily matching the steady rhythm, he rolled his hips into his lover.

“Is this right, Dean?” Castiel asked with hesitation, his breath hitching.

“Shit…yes, Cas,” Dean moaned, arching into the angel’s thrusts. “Fuck me…please.” 

Castiel buried his face in the hollow of Dean’s throat. The hunter tilted his head, exposing more of his neck to the angel. Cas nibbled soft skin while he moved inside of Dean; the man tasted of salt…a sheen of sweat was beginning to cover his body. His scent flooded Castiel’s senses, making him groan with need.

“Dean…” was all Castiel managed to mutter into the hunter’s neck. Desire consumed him… the tight, smooth flesh felt so good rubbing against his cock. He wanted more.

“God…angel,” he whispered into Cas’ ear, nipping the lobe, “give me more…” 

The angel moved to press his forehead to Dean’s, showering his face with kisses until he got to the hunter’s lush mouth. The kiss was so hot, it made Dean shiver with lust and anticipation. Castiel broke the kiss and gazed at the man in his arms. Dean locked eyes with him. The heat he saw in those dark eyes burned him to the core. 

“More, Dean?” Castiel’s voice was heavy with lust. 

“…yes.”

Dean’s shallow breath brushed Castiel’s cheek. A smile spreading across his lips, the angel’s thrusts became harder, faster…vicious. Dean tangled his fingers in Castiel’s damp hair, tugging slightly. A growl rumbled deep in the angel’s chest, the vibrations resonating through the hunter’s body. 

“Dean…don’t stop,” Cas groaned. “I like…when…you pull my hair.” 

Nails were biting into Dean’s back, teeth scraping his heated skin, he knew that there would be bruises later but he didn’t care. All that mattered to him was everything that was happening then and there. 

“Make me come, Cas…” Dean begged, “touch me…like…before…please.” 

Castiel did what was asked of him; he put his right hand between their bodies to curl his fingers around Dean’s slick, hard cock. Castiel moved his hand in time with his strokes. Moaning at the touch, Dean bucked his hips forward…aching for release. Cas was slamming into his ass, drawing gasps from him with every thrust. 

“Right there, Cas….” he moaned. The angel was driving him crazy. Each stroke brushing his prostate and bringing him closer to the edge. Dean felt his muscles tense, his balls tightened. He was so close, it was almost painful. 

“Come for me, Dean…” 

The command was rough and low in his ear. Dominant, dripping with heat. It shook him to the core. With one last deep stroke, Cas made him come. Dean felt thick, warm, sticky liquid spill between them. Bliss flowed through his body. The orgasm sent waves of electricity through his nerves, setting him on fire. His muscles clenched around Cas’ cock. The hunter pressed into the angel, arching his back and bringing their bodies even closer as he felt Cas begin to tense. Tossing his head back and crying out, the angel joined him in ecstasy; pumping thick, hot liquid into his ass while he rode through his orgasm. 

Castiel collapsed on top of Dean, panting against his skin. Their bodies still intimately connected, the hunter traced the lines of muscle along his lover’s back. The angel was slick with sweat; his body was soft and pliant. Lazily, Cas pulled out and shifted to lie next to Dean. The man turned on his side to face the celestial being that was next to him. 

“That was awesome.” He ran his hand up and down Castiel’s bicep, grinning at him. 

The angel looked up at him with hooded eyes, a careless smile playing across his lips. “It was,” he murmured. 

Dean chuckled. He pulled Cas close, holding him tight. That one action expressed more than words ever could. Cas settled into the embrace and wrapped his arms around his hunter’s waist. Dean drifted off to sleep sated and content knowing that Castiel, his lover, was there. For several minutes, Dean just listened to the deep, steady breathing of an angel. 

HIS angel. 

And that made him feel amazing.


End file.
